


Come Undone

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drinking at a bar brings out the best and worst in people. Some fun is had under the influence of the green Terran beverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

"Ya know, Captain, you’re actually doin’ good at running things."

Yondu loked at his First Mate incredulously. He leaned closer and sniffed at the other’s face. “Are you… drunk?” He asked in bewilderment.

Kraglin rolled his eyes at the Centuarian. “No, I’m not drunk, I haven’t had a single drink today! Excuse me for tryin’ to be nice, for stars sake!”

"Ooh, really?" Smiled Yondu, with a grin full of teeth. "Then why am I smelling Cascadian Ale on you, huh darlin’?" With that he looped a flirtatious arm around the other’s trim waist and pulled him closer. "It’s a nice warm smell on ya, you know" He finished with a leer.

"That so, dovey?" Kraglin asked leaning closer against the other, his head tilted a bit to the side, "Well, have you been drinking, Captain?”

"A little something from Terra, called Absinth" Answered the Centaurian as he slid a blue palm up the other’s thigh and back down to his knee, fingers skimming through the rough leather of his pants. His other was still on the table, toying with a green bottle and making the liquid inside slosh from side to side. He gripped the neck of it and brought the container up, putting it to Kraglin’s lips, making the man’s head tilt back as he tipped the bottle.

The Xandarian smirked a bit at the other dragging his hand against his thigh. He took a sip of the somewhat bitter drink that was offered to him. He swallowed and licked his lips, “It’s nice. I like it.”

Yondu grinned and let the liquor trickle down Kraglin’s long throat, making sure to lean the man back, letting the green collect in the hollow between his collar bones. The Ravager shuffled a bit lower, drinking the moisture from the natural cup and making his lips linger, biting at the expanse of the skin offered. “Enjoy it” Said he, finally pulling away, and not telling the other that that one bottle cost more then 10,000 units. With that he took a sip and hovered his mouth over Kraglin’s, letting the green Absinth escape into his mouth.

Kraglin responded by leaning up and capturing the Centuarian’s lips with his own, swiping his tongue across Yondu’s bottom lip, swallowing the green drink. Smirking as he pulled away, “Don’t worry ‘bout that Captain, I will.”

Rumbling deep in his throat, the Centaurian lunged back down, slamming his thin lips on Kraglin's own, and ravaging his mouth. He tasted the bitter spirit, licked it off his First Mate's sweet lips and raised his head, vision swimming a bit from a combination of being drunk not only on alcohol but the addictive taste that only that cavern possessed.

"All the drinks and liquors are bland unless I drink it from you" Whispered the mesmerized man, putting the half-forgotten bottle down on the table and bringing his hand up to cup Kraglin's cheek.

"Is that your way of complementing me, Captain Udonta?" The Xandarian teased, panting from the rough kiss slightly. He leaned into the other man’s warm touch, covering Yondu’s hand with his smaller one.

The older man rubbed his thumb over the other's skin, leaving a slightly rose-tinted trail on his way. Fascinated he lowered his hand, swiping his callused finger pad over Kraglin's bottom lip, letting it drag roughly across the soft surface. He reached back and grabbed the bottle once more, taking a sip and letting some of the drink linger on his tongue.

Yondu placed the glass container back and hovered over Kraglin again. He softly and insistently trailed his mouth over the younger's lips, leaving behind a slightly green tint.

"This is my way of telling you that you get me drunker then the strongest liquor I've ever tasted" Finally answered Yondu.

Kraglin smiled a the comment, a small blush on his cheeks. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yondu’s, gently grazing his teeth against the Centaurian’s bottum lip. “I’m glad that I could be of service to ya, dovey.” He whispered once he pulled back to breathe.

Yondu smiled and let go of the other man, sliding his hand into the pocket of the red leather coat, digging in there for a bit. He pulled out a jade green pendant twisted into a double helix on a leather cord, and held it out to Kraglin.

  
"Carved this out for ya out of a chip of that Asgardian Headdress we found for the last job" He said, referring to the present that a man requested for his aristocratic mother.

"Oh Captain, it’s so beautiful. Thank ya, sir " The Xandarian blushed as he leaned forward and gently kiss Yondu’s cheek.

"Well, I’m glad ya like it darlin’" Smiled the man as he shifted his hands to rest on Kraglin’s hips and hauled the not-so-light body over on top of his lap. "Because that’s the shape I’ll be twisting you into when we’re in a more private setting" Promised Yondu, palming a handful of the Xandarian’s ass.

The younger man gasped, surprised at the other’s actions, before smirking, “I’ll look forward to that.”

Yondu mouthed on the delicious neck, still bearing the bitterness of the alcohol poured all over it. “You better.” He dragged his tongue over the jutting adam’s apple before lavishing kisses over the other man’s chin and cheeks, slowly making his way over to his mouth. ” I’ll be banging you over the bed and pounding that sweet ass until you’re begging me for release, but the only way you’ll get it is if I fuck it out of you baby” He rasped.

"Damn~" The Xandarian moaned, arching against Yondu’s warm mouth. His face blushing at what the Centuarian said, Kraglin kissed him, gently biting Yondu’s bottom lip. "I know that I’ll most definitely enjoy that.’"

"Mmm" Hummed Yondu, making his lips travel to the other’s earlobes. "What would you ask me to do darlin’?" He inquired, making his hands slide under the other man’s unzipped jumpsuit. "What would you tell me to do with my hands, hips, lips…cock?"

Smirking, Kraglin grinded his hips against Yondu’s own, leaning forward to kissed at the Centuarian’s neck. He hummed in thought for a moment before whispering, “I’d probably beg ya to fuck me hard.”

"Hoo? And how would you say it "dovey" ?" Mocked Yondu, voice full of humor and arousal. "How would you beg for my cock in your hungry ass, huh?" He took another swig of Absinth and slammed his lips onto Kraglin's.

"Probably very loud and very needy." Whispered the younger male, when the two pulled away for air from the kiss. "Would ya like that, my darling Captain?" He asked innocently and sweetly, his head tilted to the side.

"Oh baby, that's the best kind" Agreed Yondu, kneading the supple thighs and legs around his waist "Can only be rivaled by the sweet and breathless one you do when I take you apart piece by piece" He said.

The Xandarian moaned softly in the Centuarian’s ear, moving in Yondu’s lap a bit. “I would love that, my Captain.”

Yondu's eyes lit up with a fire usually found only in battle, or bedroom. "Is that what you'd like better, baby" He asked in a voice, a few octaves lower then his usual one. "Do you want me to lay you down, worship your body, make your cock leak without even touching it? Do you want me to make you cry because of how sensitive your whole body will be? How your hole will pulse for me when I lick it for hours?" He inquired.

"Please, sir!" Kraglin gasped, nodding quickly. His body heating up at the Captain’s words.

"Mmm" Agreed Yondu, nodding his head and swiping a palm over the tented leather on Kraglin's lap. "I'll make you mewl baby. Lay you over my lap and finger you till you're loose and dripping" He cooed. "Maybe use some off your toys to stuff that hole with" He crooned.

Arching against the Centuarian’s warm touch, Kraglin gripped tightly onto Yondu’s broad shoulders, “Stars yes, please!” He moaned out desperately.

"Oh, you like that, huh" Teased the older man, running one of his hands behind Kraglin and sneaking it inside his pants. He pressed the pad of his middle finger over the cleft of the other's ass and followed it down to the hot and pulsating hole. Pushing slightly, Yondu massaged the area, getting the man on his lap to moan and twist, trying to get the digit to really sink in. The Centaurian simply grinned and obliged, harshly screwing the finger in till the last knuckle and wriggling it around the scorching channel.

Kraglin squirmed, moving his hips against Yondu’s as his breathing picked up at the pleasuring feeling. “More..” He weakly demanded.

"Oh, that's not how you beg poppet" Encouraged Yondu, slowly pulling and pushing the digit

"Please, sir!" Gasped the Xandarian louder, holding onto the Captain’s shirt, tightly.

"Better, but I want you to really sell it poppet" Prompted the older man as he shifted his hips and widened his legs a bit, letting the artificial gravity do its work and force Kraglin's body to sink lower, letting most of his body weight be supported by a combination of the finger in his ass and the tensed up thighs.

Kraglin cried out, hissing in slight pain, “Oh fuck!” He leaned his head back, nails digging hard into Yondu’s shoulder. “More, my captain, please!” He begged.

The silver teeth flashed in the dim light of the room and latched onto the arched neck. Yondu pulled his hand out of the back of Kraglin’s pants and pushed it in again through the front. He wriggled the middle finger in and growled as two more buried themselves deep in the slick heat of the younger’s clenching channel, bringing the count up to three and making the recipient hiss with the burn of the stretched muscles. Yondu paid the sound no attention as he concentrated on slamming his callused digits in and out of Kraglin. After a minute of the ferocious pounding, another finger joined the fray, making the younger man bounce on the palm of Yondu’s hand as his thumb massaged the Xandarian’s perineum at every upward thrust.

Kraglin tilted his head to the side to allow Yondu more access . He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from muttering in Xandarian when the Centuarian picked up the speed even more.

"Put your hands... Put your hands on my shoulders" Rasped Yondu as he let go of the man, and unbuckled his pants completely, giving his hands more room to move. Once the belt was thrown away, he lowered the leather as much as he could, grabbing Kraglin's cock and spreading the slick of pre-cum all over it. The combination of the stimulation from both sides made the younger man's breath catch in his throat, and Yondu grin. With a few more thrusts he had hot viscous liquid running down his palm.

"Yondu!" The Xandarian cried out in pleasure. He felt his face heat up as his body shook. His breathing still ragged, he hid his face in the crook of Yondu’s neck.

"That's it baby, that's it, ride it out" Murmured the older man as he kept his hands moving, milking Kraglin for every drop and teasing his over-sensitive flesh. "Let it all drip out darlin', don't save it up now. I want you to empty those balls out" He crooned, fingers wiggling over the prostate and thumb massaging it from the outside, making the Xandarian weep with the sensation.

"Stars, I love ya so much…" The Xandarian whispered against the older male’s neck, gently nipping at his skin.

"Me too darlin’" Smiled Yondu, pulling his hands out and wrapping one of them around the man’s waist, bringing the other up towards his face. The Centaurian licked his fingers, tasting the salty and tangy seed, cleaning it off his blue skin. "I expect you to return the favor when we’re alone poppet" He finished.

Kraglin nodded, "Anythin' for you, dovey."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
